


【堂良/微all良】红颜祸水周圆圆

by Yellowcroaker (racifer)



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 04:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19418815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/racifer/pseuds/Yellowcroaker
Summary: Summary: 古风AU。清官孟哥x淫道九良。（即将到来的）车的部分只有堂良。A/N：微小剧透：九良的身份类似KGB培养的“乌鸦”。





	1. Chapter 1

白云观。

你若去打听，大抵每个地方都有这么三五座道观唤做白云观。或大或小，香火旺或冷清，总是有能对的上的。

“十年前我来京西妙峰山，也曾到访白云观，然而因着道路不便，观中着实冷清。依弟所言，白云观近年来香火盛极，的确件怪事。”孟鹤堂回头望向身后小他八岁的纨绔公子，瘦高的年轻人在马上摇着扇，环佩叮当，带过一阵香风来。

“哎，哥哥久居关外，三年才得一次回京述职，自然不知，”秦霄贤“啪”地收起那柄象牙骨扇，拿在手中把玩，一边挑眉暧昧一笑，曼声吟道，“‘云想衣裳花想容，春风拂槛露华浓’。这白云观中令人魂牵梦萦的，自然是美人了。”

孟鹤堂笑道：“这话好笑。白云观内俱是乾道，何来美人，你莫要哄我。”

秦霄贤催动马身，在极窄的小路上愣是蹭了半个马身过去，贼兮兮地笑：“我几时说那美人是女子来？”

孟鹤堂了然一笑，便不说话。秦霄贤同是郭老门生，数年前自己也代师父教导过他，隐约风闻秦霄贤是好南风的那一路。他在自己面前倒不避讳，想来也是知道自己一向口风严密，又与他有半师之谊，不会说出什么。只是他二人平日来往不多，秦霄贤又不知他是否同道中人，断然没有邀他青天白日去访什么美人的道理。

哪怕倒推回十年前，孟鹤堂都看得出秦霄贤此行另有原因。再深想去，怕是与朝内愈演愈盛的党争之事有关。他当年明升实降，从京城调去关外守了六年，前次想回京述职还被圣旨赐免，平级原地调了个闲差，想来是受了特殊“关照”，他也无可奈何。

人都道圣心难测，自五年前于太傅与郭太师相继告老还乡后，德云党仅有栾相一人位高权重。岳、孙二人只是三品侍郎，俱在礼部，也无甚作为；高老虽仍是太子太傅，但早没了实权。其余数得上的几人，少郭爷不必提，一早递了辞呈，现在醉心梨园，闲云野鹤乐得自在；白黄二位在西北吃沙子，诨号倒是与大漠边城颜色相配；唯有朱云峰一人在京卫指挥任上，还是个副职，总让人压着一头。原本他还有曹鹤阳帮衬，结果曹鹤阳前年被调去都查院，气得这位天天冷着脸上折子，大事小情事无巨细统统禀奏，次次上朝一个人能说一炷香功夫，嘴皮子又碎，大有不烦死上头不罢休的气势。

玩笑归玩笑，这五年朝中风云际会。小皇帝比孟鹤堂还小上几岁，却心机深重，几年来如布棋局，对各派都是时亲时疏，态度暧昧，硬是搅混了局势，令人捉摸不透。孟鹤堂与同门小聚时提及此事，朱云峰最是个直爽人，借着酒劲便要说真话，挥舞酒壶如挥宝剑，家乡话都漏了出来：“这……这小玩意，就……就是扒拉事儿啊，啊？他……”

普天下敢管皇上叫“小玩意”的人，可是不多。众人一时不敢多言，只有曹鹤阳面不改色，一个炊饼塞在他嘴里，朱云峰便老老实实地闭了嘴。

秦霄贤与他们又有不同。他家中原是金陵大户，给他捐了个官，本意只想让他借着名头，在京城多多交际，不指望他在这上头有所作为，没想到他在国子监时便偷偷拜在了郭老门下，只盼着在官场中大展宏图，家中生意便一概不管了。只是他这样张扬，还不等被旁人注意到，栾相先寻了个错处参他一本，摘了他的顶子。在那之后，外人看秦霄贤仿佛自甘堕落，又扯起纨绔子弟那一套，实则孟鹤堂知道，他这才是真正沉下了心，隐于市井，如郭麒麟一般，不急于一时成败。

一霎时孟鹤堂心中便已转过这许多念头，再看向秦霄贤时便也笑了，拱手道：“贤弟可是真要去会美人？那愚兄不如先行告辞。”说罢便打马转头。

秦霄贤连忙拦住他，用扇尾搔头，唉声叹气，仿佛又成了当时在他面前耍赖的小孩那般模样：“孟哥，我错了，我实话说。”他催马与孟鹤堂并行，伸长了脖子贴在孟鹤堂耳边，低声道：“我是听说，上个月有人见栾相来了观里。”

孟鹤堂只觉太阳穴青筋一跳。秦霄贤尤觉不够，又加一句：“——后来还有冯参知，照洋兄，你还记得吧，是你同科。”

……那便是于老也派人来了。

朝上少有知道于谦与孟鹤堂关系的人，但党内是清楚得很，都知道他是于老的干儿子。秦霄贤先提栾相，又提冯照洋，就是想说，郭于二老都对这间小道观动了心思，而且来的都是亲信高位之人，不知是为着什么。

于老在朝中向来是最不温不火不急不躁之人，做事圆全滴水不漏，这一次却显莽撞了。若不是他人在金陵，孟鹤堂真想上门拜访，不知他老人家这一把年纪，退都退了，还要在朝里趟什么浑水。

秦霄贤话一说完便直起身子，没心没肺似地哈哈一笑，抬高了声音说道：“说起来啊，这观中美人有三好三不好，我听着可是稀罕。”

又来了。孟鹤堂听见了身后不远不近跟着他们的马蹄声，也就帮他圆着，说道：“那你不妨说来听听。”

秦霄贤笑道：“这三好啊，是模样好，嗓子好，还有啊……那床上的功夫好！”

“这也无甚稀奇，大凡做得上这一行的都差不多，”孟鹤堂道，“还有三不好呢？”

“哥哥说着了。这美人最稀奇的，便是在这三不好上。”秦霄贤又打开折扇，摇头晃脑起来，小身板一扭一扭的，孟鹤堂都担心他把自己拧折了，“这三不好啊，是说他脾气古怪，言语刻薄，又最是贪财。”

孟鹤堂拊掌大笑，眼中却带上了些轻蔑之色：“有趣，有趣。让兄弟一说，我倒还真等不及一观‘美人’风姿了。”

他看一眼秦霄贤，与他使个眼色，两人便扬鞭催马，在窄道上疾驰而去。

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

两人脚程快，到了山门才过辰时。下了马，由知客道人领进，参拜已毕，秦霄贤提笔便在善缘册上写下一行，还未等孟鹤堂起身，刷刷又加几笔，打发了捧着册子的小道童。果然过不多时，便有一俊朗的年轻道人走上前来，穿着一件崭新的滚金边烟纱缎面道袍，对二人躬身稽首，口称谢过两位功德主。

秦霄贤也不还礼，还是一副吊儿郎当的模样，上下打量一番就去拉手，见人并不推拒，更是直接揽上了腰，嘴里叫得亲热：“好弟弟，你今年多大了？”

那少年果然不是正经道人，只装模作样地挣扎一回，便喘着气倚在秦霄贤身上，笑着说道：“秦……秦居士慈悲，贫道……嗯……刚满十七……您别，啊呀，别摸了……”

两人闹得不堪，孟鹤堂微微摇头，转过身不去看他们，对三清像再拜，清了清嗓子。秦霄贤这才撒开手，问道：“好弟弟，我们今次来是找你的一位师兄，姓什么来着……啊对了，周。周法师。”

小道士还红着脸，抿嘴不说话，整了整衣服，眼睛却觑着秦霄贤身上七七八八挂着的零碎儿。秦霄贤顺手扯了枚玉坠下来，在他眼前晃一晃，小道士这才喜笑颜开，又施一礼：“我便知道哥哥们是来看我师兄的。那敢问二位是吃茶，是吃酒？“

眼睛却半刻不离那玉坠子。秦霄贤嗓音更沉，调情似的问：“吃茶怎么说，吃酒怎么讲？”

小道士笑道：“若要吃茶，等我师兄午间用过了饭，我带您二位进去后殿听他说话儿，兴许赶上他高兴，还能听他唱一回步虚词。吃酒便得多等些时辰，须得等他下了晚课才行呢。”

秦霄贤用余光看一眼孟鹤堂，见他没有意见，便笑着说道：“我们茶也吃得，酒也吃得，那又怎么说？”

“那可不成。”小道士一面说，一面趁着秦霄贤分心，抢下了他手里的玉坠子，攥在手里咯咯直笑，话也多起来：“且不说周师兄有规矩，一日内不见同样人两次，一周内不陪同样人过夜两次，您二位舍的这些香油钱，也只够吃茶，不够吃酒呐。”

秦霄贤不禁咋舌。他为了显示身份，大笔一挥在善缘册上给自己和孟鹤堂一人写了五十两银子。平常小户人家一百两银子用五六年也绰绰有余，在这里却只够吃茶。但不等他问话，小道士便从他身边溜了过去，站直了身子，给孟鹤堂规规矩矩地鞠躬见礼，身正音平，低垂眼眉，竟连一点方才的娇媚样子都没了。

不错，会揣摩人心，真是好兔子，就不知道他那位“师兄”得是怎样精明玲珑的玩意儿。孟鹤堂心中暗想，却也不错了礼数，拱手还礼。那小孩便开口道：“敢问这位爷，何方任职，官居几品？”

孟鹤堂瞟一眼秦霄贤，后者连连摆手，做口型道“假名”。孟鹤堂便看着那小道人，说道：“我若只是白丁一个，又当怎讲？”

“先生说笑了，”小道士仍是低垂眉眼，只盯着他的鞋尖说话：“先生若不愿说，我们也不细问。只是我周师兄是个好交朋友的人，外任六品以上，京官五品以上，三族之内有亲眷在二品或是后宫妃位以上的爷台们，都可免去茶酒钱。”

呵，这哪是好交朋友，说是为谋反做打算都不为过。孟鹤堂这样想，嘴里却问的是：“我如果说谎呢？你们也未必知道不是。”

“那是自然，”小道士这才抬眼皮看着他，嘴角微微一勾，眼神也带了点甜腻，“那您受累，骗骗我？”

越来越有趣了。孟鹤堂顺水推舟，也微笑起来，在他细腻如女子的手上捏了一把，低声说道：“我哪舍得呢，不过区区辽东通判，不值一提。我与秦公子先去走走，待晚间回来，还烦小道长带路。”

——————————————

正值初夏时节，妙峰山风景秀丽，然而孟鹤堂与秦霄贤殊无观景之心，回半山腰茶棚中找到书童和侍从，把各自日常的事务结了，并商议晚间对策，也无非是该装傻闹事的继续装傻闹事，该装聋作哑的继续装聋作哑。

一过酉时，二人便朝山上走。上午见的那小道人已在门庭候着了。

秦霄贤摆的是风流阵里急先锋的模样，上去拉着人细细地说话，手脚也不老实。小道士仍是笑着答对，但也没冷落了孟鹤堂，拐弯抹角地拉他说话。孟鹤堂只随意应付，跟着他手中提着的蓝纸糊的灯笼，左转右转，绕到了一间简单的房舍之内，戴上桌子上放着的两只面具，就不知小道士触动什么机关，只听角落处“咔啦”一声响动，一扇暗门缓缓开启一角，略带潮气的冷风吹进了屋。

小道士仍是当先走了进去。秦霄贤与孟鹤堂对视一眼，也就跟上，听得暗门在身后自动合拢扣紧，眼前又是漆黑一片，不禁捏了把汗。

暗道出人意料地宽阔，两三人并行都绰绰有余。孟鹤堂一边走，一边摸着身边青惨惨的石壁。触手光滑冰冷，似是直接把山挖穿了，再将四周砌起整块抛光的大理石。

这可不是个小工程。孟鹤堂越走越觉心惊。在皇城根底下做这样的大动作，却没有一丝一毫的风声走漏，不知背后庄家是何等样人。

转过最后一个弯，眼前骤然开阔起来，亮如白昼。孟鹤堂抬起袖子，挡了挡眼睛，只觉一股香风扑面而来，檀香、沉香、攒香氤氲在空气中，夹杂着烈酒的气味。乐声悠悠扬扬，仍是道曲，却不似斋醮时吵闹，改换了丝竹班子，可就散了驱邪镇魔的力量，直如个在天上飘飘荡荡的游魂。孟鹤堂听了一听，便恍惚记起了这一段的名字。

长欢。

好一个《长欢》。

他放下手臂。

房中如封了口的道场，是个圆形的大殿似的模样，四周皆有房门，按八卦方位排布，房中已有十数人坐定，身边也都跟着如那小道人一样着装的俊俏少年，此刻却都显得肃穆起来，真像个诚信向道的模样。

二人脱了鞋袜，就近找了空位坐下，才注意到一人跪在正中小小祭坛前，披一身大红天仙洞衣，背上图案却荒诞，中间蜿蜒如太极分隔，半面满绣吉祥纹样，半面却绣龙凤呈祥，既是法衣，也像喜服。

然后他开始唱起来。

果然一把好嗓子，高亢婉转，清亮透彻，唱的是祛灾避祸福寿延年，却总带着那么些令人遐想的颤音和喘息，让人像是抱了一只未出月的花狸子，那小猫爪总在身上，软软的，时不时挠你一下，挠得人心上发痒。

孟鹤堂惊觉自己面红耳热，下腹发紧，连忙扯了扯衣摆，腰微微弯下，也不似刚才坐得正。他偷眼四下望去，只见满屋众人皆是一样，都是按捺不住的喘息，更有不堪的已在撕扯衣襟裤带，也不管这众目睽睽，揽着身边少年便往下按，于是淫靡的呻吟与交合声渐渐也大起来。秦霄贤脸上也红，做贼似的看他一眼，就老老实实低下头，像只虾子似的弓腰缩背，撑在膝盖上不敢动弹。

道人的吟唱仍未结束。他慢慢起身，手中木剑玩弄似的挑着符咒，绕着那供桌大小的微型祭坛走过一圈，让每一桌前的人都能看得清他的面容。有人在急不可耐地想要伸手去碰他，但他似是有些功夫的，脚下一错步便能躲开，再一转身，便已站在了孟鹤堂和秦霄贤的面前。

出人意料的是，他并不十分好看，只是寻常的俊朗，亦不是多数人喜爱的阴柔娇媚。大红的法衣之下只有一件极轻薄的烟色缎面罩袍，除了鞋袜之外再没一件衣物蔽体，哪怕系紧了袍子，也只让内在的赤裸更为显眼诱人。半露在外的胸肌有着圆润的轮廓，更是让人想要去摸一摸。但他的脸色又是那样冷淡，一双眸子黑白分明，目光如雪山初融的冰水，冷冽刺骨；面色平和，却不知怎的总带着几分讥诮和高傲。

没有人能得到他。没有人。

孟鹤堂死死地握紧拳头，指甲陷入肉里，只是定定地看着他，用尽了一生三十几年的自制力，才没有冲上前去。而秦霄贤显然根本耐不住性子，惊愕之下失声道：

“九良——！”

-TBC-


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章剧情。你们要相信作者真的很想踩油门，但是剧情推不到是真的没辙。

歌声戛然而止。

丝竹班子也跟着停了。穿着大红道袍的男人转过身来，看着秦霄贤。房中其他人也纷纷看了过来，秦霄贤悚然一惊，强作镇定，正要重新坐下，对面的人却微微歪了下头，轻声问道：

“璇儿？你……你是璇儿吗？”

是他，是周九良，没错了。除了他，这么多年再没第二个人这样唤过他的名。

秦霄贤心中大喜，用余光看一眼孟鹤堂，见他仍然毫无动作，索性一咬牙，摘了面具，跨过面前矮桌，站在周九良面前，说道：“是我，我……”

秦霄贤的话只说到一半。周九良的指尖如蛇信般滑上他的手背，凉意刺骨。他心中大惊，却见周九良对他眨眨眼睛，笑了。

带着喜悦的微笑，眼睛眯起，双唇微张，好像天上的人总算落了地，变得有血有肉起来。

众人一时哗然。在座诸位除开孟鹤堂与秦霄贤，都不是第一次来，有的甚至来过十几次，想见美人一笑比登天还难，哪怕周九良难得笑了，也多半是讥讽和冷嘲，哪见过这般模样。另一侧没见到周九良正脸的人便已不耐烦，站起来伸着头看，甚至有人叫骂出声，周九良听得清楚，刚有些缓和的脸色又冷了下去，转身盯着叫得最凶的那一桌，道：“不愿意看，就滚。贫道绝不强留。”

声音不大不小，但是足够清楚地送到每个人耳朵里，旁的人便不言语了。那桌坐着的大汉却不买账，眼见着被扫了面子，掀翻了桌子就要冲上来。只见一道黑影闪过，那汉子就觉再不能前进半步，脚下一打绊便跌坐回原地，抬头正要骂街，一柄未出鞘的宝剑便已稳稳横在了他的颈侧。

持剑青年只戴半边面具，未遮住的半边脸上有一道不甚清晰的刀疤，眼神狠戾。大汉看着青年，眯起眼睛，上下打量他一眼，突然嗤笑道：“好，好。这白云观真是藏龙卧虎。李老将军若是泉下有知，二公子竟然这样出息，在此清修，恐怕也能彻底闭上眼了。”

孟鹤堂才从见到周九良的动荡心境中醒过神来，一听此言，心中又是惊诧。

若非这大汉点破，他竟不知，两年前突然下落不明、生死未卜的李鹤东，竟然躲在这里。去岁李老将军故去时，李鹤东都没露面，他又怎么会出现在这儿？

他是一直都在，还是刚刚寻访到此？

他既知道周九良在这里，为什么德云一党之内没听到半点消息？

周九良，李鹤东。这两个人原本是最不可能受人要挟的人。究竟是什么人，什么事，能让这样的两个人忍辱偷生？

“不劳您挂心，”青年收回手，脸上殊无异色，指了指身后的门，说道，“您请便。周先生规矩，从今往后，您也不必来了。”

大汉仍要说什么，周九良却已不耐烦看他，转身对四面微微拱手，说道：“跟诸位道个罪，九良得见故人，心中欢喜，一时忘形。”他亲亲热热地牵起秦霄贤的手，又道：“在座的可都认识我这位好兄弟？不认识也没有关系，您可以问一问认识的。”

刹那间众人目光又都聚于秦霄贤身上，过不多时便有人微微颔首，与身边人窃窃私语。不知哪里又飘来一句冒尖儿的疑问：“金陵秦家小公子？”

周九良笑着眨眨眼，下面又是一片嗡嗡交谈之声。秦霄贤脸上虽然还挂着笑，心中却是一沉，求救似的看向孟鹤堂。但见孟鹤堂一动不动，只将双手平放在矮桌上，这是二人事先约好的暗记，示意秦霄贤随机应变。

一只小手忽然搭在了他的手上。

孟鹤堂猛地转头，下意识扣紧那人手腕，低声道：“何事？”

“爷不是来找乐子的，”小道人柔若无骨地靠在他的肩上，被掐住手腕的那只手已经渐渐发紫，他却恍若未觉，“爷，功夫不错。”

“到这里，也未必都是来找乐子，”孟鹤堂低头看着他，双眼微微眯起，冷意森然，“你是个聪明孩子；聪明人别说蠢话。”

他的手抓得紧，不多时，那只原本白皙秀气的手已经彻底变得紫黑。小道人却仍是笑，用另一只手扯松他的衣襟腰带，在他耳边吹着气，轻声道：“我可是蠢笨透了，只会惹您生气，哪比得上周师兄呢……”

孟鹤堂抓住了他乱动的手，这次直接捏紧了他的手骨，发出关节挤压的咯吱声，听着令人头皮发麻。小道人的额头上沁出冷汗，嘴角微微颤抖，笑容就显得勉强：“爷和我周师兄，也是，旧相识，我……我看他，他对您，也有意……”

这小兔子不简单。孟鹤堂一早就发现了，哪怕他疼得冷汗直流，也一眼不错地盯着自己的一举一动。但即便如此，孟鹤堂仍忍不住向台上看了一眼。只见周九良正靠在秦霄贤身上说悄悄话，两人拉着手，贴得紧紧的。说到高兴处，周九良笑得见牙不见眼，突然踮起脚，在秦霄贤的脸上亲了一下。

旁人看着他们是怎样心情，孟鹤堂不知，但他看得足够清楚。周九良的眼神一直飘忽不定，看似是在对场中所有人示好，但三次都与他对上了视线。每看一次，孟鹤堂心中都更痛几分。

那双眼睛。那双漆黑如墨的眼睛，像是能把身边的每一分光亮都吸进去，却无法反射出半分。

这不该是周九良的眼神。

周九良“死了”的这五年都经历了什么？是什么、是谁让他变成了现在这幅模样？

孟鹤堂深吸一口气，按下突然袭上心头的那一阵杀意。周九良的反常，李鹤东的出现，都证明此处凶险之极。现在远非意气用事之时。他慢慢放了手，低头对那孩子道：“你想说什么？”

小道士揉着手，滚在孟鹤堂的怀里，眼中噙着一汪泪水，脸上却还笑着，十足一副楚楚可怜的模样：“只望讲与您听，如今的周师兄，与从前大不同了。奴心里爱您，可不忍见您伤心，若是您想走，我这就领您出去。”

“不忙。”孟鹤堂推开他，只看着中央站着的二人。就见周九良对身边小道童耳语两句，就靠在秦霄贤的身上，懒懒地对众人开口道：“今儿我嗓子难受，”好像刚才唱歌的是另一个人似的，“——就不陪您各位说话儿了。”

“慢着。”一个苍老的声音突然响起。嗓音发窄，不阴不阳，显见是个内臣。

孟鹤堂循声望去，只见一人端坐在正对祭坛的位置上，戴着一张精致的纯白镶金陶瓷面具，花白头发梳得一根不乱。每个人见到他，都该看得出他的身份与众不同，但在他没开口之前，孟鹤堂竟没有察觉他的存在。

这绝不是一般的内臣，多半是官家近侍。本朝明文律令，內侍不得结交外臣，但在这小道观中，显然什么律例也是形同虚设。孟鹤堂正思索此人身份，就听身边小道士幽幽叹了口气，说道：“唉，刚才您没走，眼下可就走不了啦。”

孟鹤堂在面具后皱起眉头。周九良终于站直了身子，对那人规矩地行了个礼，挠了挠头，四下看了看，这才如梦初醒般使着小奶音，撒娇似的说道：“哎呀，可不是我疏忽了，今儿还有新来的人没露过面呢。多谢陈爷提点。”

唤作陈爷的人抬手抖袖，死白面具慢慢转了过来，直盯着孟鹤堂看。房中总有三四十人，二十多张面具对着他，显得诡异莫名。

孟鹤堂叹了口气，抬手摘下面具，起身向三面拱手道：“在下孟鹤堂。”

无人响应，也是意料之中。他站直身子，看向正中站着的周九良，强压着心头冲动，哑声说道：“周兄，好久不见。”

他还从没这么唤过周九良。学堂里头叫的是九良，学堂外喊的是航航，其余的名儿也乱糟糟胡喊过一通，唯独没这么叫过。

“我当是谁，原来是孟通判。”

周九良上下打量他一眼，又恢复了那副讥嘲的面容。他指着孟鹤堂身边那个小道士，说道：“小梅，你不该带他来。这位孟大人，可是出了名的清官。”

他再看一眼孟鹤堂，嗤笑一声，不知什么时候摸出了秦霄贤扇套中的象牙扇子，啪地打开，慢慢摇着，语气调门十足尖刻：“……我最讨厌清官；清不清两说，但个个抠门，白费我的好茶叶。”

底下便有人笑了。孟鹤堂不以为忤，索性拿起茶杯做敬酒姿态，也不等周九良回话或回礼，就自顾自喝了一口，坐了回去。

周九良微微眯起眼睛，像只被逆着摸了一把的猫。他刚要再说什么，那张一直盯着孟鹤堂的死白面具突然转了回去，直勾勾地盯着他。周九良就好像忽然泄了气，垂下眼睛，恹恹地往供桌上一倚，挥了挥手。

一群白袍侍者不知从何处走了出来，在每张桌上摆上一个沉香木盘，盘中两排五列总计十个碧玉盏，内中口径比酒杯还要小上一圈。盏中满装着赤紫色酒液，香气沁人肺腑，是上好的葡萄酒，只闻着就让人口舌生津。周九良自己拿起一杯，草率地对一圈宾客点头致意，口中言道：“诸位老爷请了，贫道今日多有怠慢，这一杯算我送的，其余还是老规矩。各位量力而行。”

孟鹤堂瞟一眼身边被周九良叫做小梅的小道士，问道：“老规矩？”

“一杯十两银子，”小梅笑眯眯地说道，“这可是我周师兄亲手酿的酒。”

他还有这手艺……当真能喝么？

孟鹤堂嘴角一撇，总算是找回了一丝轻松的心情，拿起一杯饮尽，只觉唇齿留香。他将空酒盏随手放在侍者等在一旁的托盘中，对小梅问道：“既然这酒如此‘便宜’，为何不上一壶，而要分成这许多杯，岂不麻烦？”

“孟大人心急，这‘老规矩’我还没说完呢。”小梅暧昧一笑，瞧着台上的周九良，说道，“我师兄只一身一人，那自然是价高者得。”他拿起新的一盏酒，放在孟鹤堂的手中，说道：“每喝一盏，就代表您愿意出百两黄金，请我师兄与您结一夜道侣，双修证道。”

盏中的酒液开始抖动。孟鹤堂深吸一口气，只觉心口发紧，疼得厉害，连带着左半边身子都疼得发麻。他慢慢放下酒盏，看向小梅，一字一顿地问道：“这是，‘老规矩’？每天……每晚，都一样？”

“那倒也不是，”小梅道，“我师兄也不是总有心情；但只要上了酒，就是老规矩了。今天有秦小公子在，师兄自然要上酒的。”

孟鹤堂往台上看去。秦霄贤已经就着周九良的手喝到第七杯，笑得傻里傻气。不知周九良跟他说了什么，他一眼也不再看孟鹤堂了，眼睛就像黏在了周九良身上一样。旁的人也都放下了酒盏，单看着台上秦霄贤潇洒地喝完最后一杯，大剌剌地一挥手，嚷嚷道：“再倒满！”

白色面具之后透出两声诡异的笑。孟鹤堂眼尖，瞧着他身前只剩了一杯酒，显然也是没想到秦霄贤这样挥金如土。周九良自然也听到了笑声，从秦霄贤的身边滑开两步，撑在桌沿上，和他说了两句话。不知秦霄贤回了什么，只见周九良突然沉下脸来，大喊一声：“东哥！”

秦霄贤还没来得及和孟鹤堂对个眼神，李鹤东就像个游魂一样悄么声地贴在了他身后，吓得他差点扑到周九良身上去。周九良又向后退一步，冷冷道：“东哥，搜他的身。要是咱们秦公子身上没有一万两银票，就给我把他扒光了，丢出去。”

“不是，什么，九良啊，你刚才不是说一百两一杯……哎哎哎，东哥东哥，李爷，别，咱都是兄弟……”

秦霄贤语无伦次地说着，被李鹤东按在地上，细胳膊细腿乱挥乱蹬，像一只被捏着翅膀的螳螂。孟鹤堂知道秦霄贤身上只带着一千多两的银票和一些散碎银子，这还不是他自己的，是店中交付给他的货款。孟鹤堂看一眼那白面具，暗暗替秦霄贤捏了把汗，却见李鹤东突然从秦霄贤小衣里抽出一沓银票，后又从他的靴底抽出第二沓，归在一堆，点了点数，留下两张拍在秦霄贤胸口，拿着剩下的递给周九良，说道：“一万两。”

秦霄贤在台上瞪大了眼睛，拼了老命才把一脸震惊拧成略显尴尬的笑容。孟鹤堂却是真的笑了。

周九良果然还是周九良。

-TBC-


	4. Chapter 4

“孟通判。”

“陈公公。”

白瓷面具下传来一声冷笑。一双苍老的眼睛盯着孟鹤堂，谈不上锐利，却像在慢慢脱掉他的衣服、再慢慢剥掉他的皮似的，看得他汗毛倒竖，一阵反胃欲呕。孟鹤堂勉强保持着笑意，一面用余光寻找着李鹤东，却再也没见到过他。别说李鹤东，就连刚才跟着他寸步不离的小道童，此刻都不见了踪影。

“孟通判来错了地方。”陈公公放下手里的酒杯，突然出手如电，枯槁的手指扣住孟鹤堂的寸关穴，他的右臂立刻彻底麻了。

老者的武功比他这三脚猫的功夫不知道高到哪里去了。孟鹤堂早已发现，干脆避也不避，只当自己不会半点功夫，“哎呦”了一声，揉着腕子苦笑道：“您可是实在冤枉下官了。今日若非秦小公子拉着下官误打误撞游玩至此，我连这白云观的大门朝哪边开都不晓得。”

“孟大人久居关外，京中轶事不知，也属常情。可……”陈公公语带笑意，可没松手，白瓷面具微微一转，靠的更近，几乎是贴在孟鹤堂的耳廓上，用仅能让他听见的声音，慢慢说道：“‘鹤然立于华堂上，周有良人伴身旁。’七年的情分，孟大人不至于也忘了吧？”

孟鹤堂的额上立刻沁出了冷汗。

十六年前，孟鹤堂带着全家凑出来的可怜盘缠，来到京城准备次年会试，便有幸参谒时任礼部侍郎的于谦于大人，后又经他引荐，拜在郭相门下。次年会试未中，他便留在郭相办的私学传习社中，半读半教，以供自己日常开销。

也就是那时，他见到了刚满十四岁的周九良。

寡言少语，少年老成，冷淡刻薄。这是绝大部分师兄弟对他的评价。但在孟鹤堂眼里，那不过是个优秀到不合群的孩子罢了。在课堂外，孟鹤堂与他也比旁人更亲近些。但私下里，周九良的一些言辞可谓惊世骇俗，甚至大逆不道，但他说起来总是那么云淡风轻，带着股子高傲和嘲讽的劲儿。

“你总是有些歪理，”孟鹤堂最后忍不住道，“可你这样做文章，中不了举的。”

周九良手中弓已拉满，似是惊讶地一抬眉毛，看着他道：“我以为你知道。”

不必瞄准，他手一放，飞箭正中靶心。孟鹤堂每次看见周九良秀这一手，心里都不由得佩服。

不等孟鹤堂说话，周九良又低下头，拇指一勾蚕丝弓弦，发出沉闷声响。他拈起第二支箭，一边冷笑道：“咳，你到底不够亲近。不然以先生之才，朝中再有人相助，早已名列金榜，何必蹉跎至今。”

孟鹤堂没在意他后面说的话，只问道：“知道什么？九良，你把话讲明白。”

周九良没答话，一眯眼睛，拉弓搭箭，第二支箭从下至上，射在了第一支箭分毫不差的位置，把第一支箭从靶上顶了下去。孟鹤堂在一旁看着，忍不住叫了一声“好！”

周九良看他一眼，摇了摇头，说道：“先生，君子六艺，您也不能总差这一项不是。”他把自己的弓塞在孟鹤堂手里，对远方走来的朱鹤松摆摆手，一边说道：“这个暂借您用，我先走了。”

这小孩儿，有意思。

孟鹤堂看着周九良迈着四方步走远，一边打量着手中这张古朴精致的弓。突然，他把弓举到眼前，细细看着弓身内侧手握下端刻着的金色篆字“周”。

那可不是单纯的一个字。

孟鹤堂连忙抓着弓身，用手盖住了那个字，匆匆走回自己的宿舍，用一块手帕蒙住那个字，才把那张弓挂在了墙上，心中仍是惊诧。

那个周字，赫然是一只五爪金龙盘踞而成。如果不是他周九良憋着想谋反被诛九族，唯一的可能就是，他是“那位”周老王爷的儿子，这张弓就是他父王的。

本朝只有一位异姓王，乃是前朝皇室后人。百年前，前朝恭帝仿尧舜之举，让位于本朝太祖。太祖感念，便将恭帝加封为王，封地鲁，世袭罔替，一切用度均与皇室无异。除皇帝外，唯一一位可以用五爪金龙纹绣的，就是当今这位周老王爷。

怪不得周九良不必想中不中举的事。孟鹤堂叹了口气，想到。这天下原本都是他老周家的，只是江山易主，他自然此生都不可能入朝为官。周王爷一向安分守己，从不干预政事；周九良化名周天，拜在郭老门下求学，想来也是怕徒生枝节。

第二天孟鹤堂将弓还给周九良，等他接过，才恭恭敬敬行了大礼，说道：“见过小郡王。”

周九良脸色一冷，眉头紧皱，也不叫起，只说道：“先生如此，是不想与九良交朋友了。”

“朋友自然要交，礼数也不可废，”孟鹤堂抬头看着周九良，微笑道：“只是小郡王连真名实姓都不让咱们知道，这朋友该怎么交？”

周九良愣了一下，就笑开了，眼睛眯成一条线，像只冲盹的猫儿。他伸手拉孟鹤堂起来，手却还不放开，一边说，一边用手指在他手心上写字：“周航，我叫周航。先生这下可满意了？”

自那之后两人越发熟络起来。周九良博闻强识，有治国之才，孟鹤堂多半能教他的就是人情世故。三年后周九良正式封了郡王，在京城置了别院，顺便在隔壁为新任翰林院修撰孟鹤堂修了宅邸。但他本人却少在京城走动，而是仍旧用回周天的化名，四方郊游，一年总有大半年不在家，只有半月一封家信，有时附上他新近的画作，让孟鹤堂总能知道他在哪里，在做什么。

世间事总是奇妙。从前两人在学堂时，朝朝暮暮厮混在一起，也没半点暧昧私情，这一封封的家书，却让二人心中生出些别样的牵挂来。字里行间，周九良对他的情意表诉得更加张扬。孟鹤堂接过小厮手中的信匣，在后院就迫不及待拆开检封，内中却只有白纸一张。再看画作，是两个挽着手的人像。两人穿着竹青长衫，一个显然是周九良自己，另一人头戴方巾，脚踩圆口布鞋，脸上却是一片空白，只有耳上点着的耳孔，让孟鹤堂知道周九良画的是他。

忆人全在不言中。这小子，又耍鬼机灵。孟鹤堂展眉微笑，只见画作下一行蝇头小楷。他正要细看，就听身后有人曼声吟道：

“鹤然立于华堂上，周有良人伴身旁。”

孟鹤堂猛地回头，就见周九良不知何时站在了月亮门前，笑得见牙不见眼。

好像比去年又长高了些。孟鹤堂怔怔地想到，起身迎着他走过去，把扑上来的少年紧紧抱在怀里。一时情意不能尽述，两人抱了好一会儿，才依依不舍地分开一些。周九良抬起头，看着孟鹤堂，脸上绯红，喃喃道：“先生……”

平日里能言善辩的少年此刻却是期期艾艾，手紧紧攥着他的袖管，不知该说些什么。孟鹤堂倾身向前，在他的唇角落下一吻，低声道：“……我亦甚想你。”

周九良的吻一如他潜藏的感情一样热烈。顾不得什么世俗礼教，光天化日的，他们就纠缠着滚在内宅的床上。十指相扣，交颈缠绵，周九良紧紧抿着薄唇，从嗓子眼里发出似喜似悲的哭叫声，脸红得像要滴出血来。孟鹤堂吻着他眉间的细纹，低声唤他，航航。

手上的刺痛让孟鹤堂回了神。老者退开半步，放了手，孟鹤堂低下头，深吸了一口气，才对着那张面具，哑着嗓子说道：“什么情谊，不过是少不更事，一笔糊涂账罢了。”

声音发颤，全身紧绷，再没有比这更拙劣的谎言了。果然，面具之后透出一声不阴不阳的冷笑，陈公公提高了声音，说道：“孟大人今日这样说，以后也最好这样想。今日之事，咱家也信您不知情，是另有人不懂规矩。”

他敲了敲桌面，就有人送上一个檀木食盒，摆在二人身边的桌面上，隐约有血腥气传来。孟鹤堂心中一紧，就见老者毫不在意地揭开两层盒盖，露出半个人头来。不是那小道士又是何人。孟鹤堂捏紧了拳头，冷冷问道：“陈公公，这是何意？”

“孟大人八面玲珑，就不必咱家再多说了吧。”陈公公重新盖上食盒盖子，对孟鹤堂说道：“周法师已遁入空门，了却尘世牵绊，自在极乐逍遥。咱家也是怕有人扰了周法师的清修，您说是不是。”

“下官明白了，”孟鹤堂艰难地抬手至额前行礼，勉强维持着平和语气说道，“多谢公公提点。”

那双眼睛又在盯着孟鹤堂看了。孟鹤堂低首垂眸，藏在袖子里的双手紧握成拳，打定主意不与他对视。就听老者冷笑一声，继续说道：“我看您还糊涂，糊涂得紧。既如此，我总得让您亲自去看看他，才好断了您的念想。”

“什么……？”

孟鹤堂来不及多问，就觉身子一轻，两个白袍人架起了他，拖着他就要往外走。孟鹤堂挣扎不过，正要叫喊出来的时候，那老者突然又说道：“等一等。”

白袍人应声停下，却仍没有放开孟鹤堂。老者拎起食盒随手抛来，右面的白袍人伸手接过，只听他又一次缓缓开口，声音中带着残忍的笑意：

“带上小梅吧。让他陪你一起看，免得他闭不上眼。”

-TBC-


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章cp：贤良。

秦霄贤刚踏进卧房，就怔住了。

房中摆设他太熟悉了，与当年周九良常住的郊外别院卧房如出一辙。连环半璧雕花架子床，梅花式镶嵌书案，连架子上搁着的小叶紫檀三弦都一模一样。当年他眼看着这把琴被放进衣冠冢，如今它怎么又会到了这里，秦霄贤实在惊讶。

周九良身量比他矮些，秦霄贤扒在人身上，偷眼四下观瞧，弓腰驼背，姿势十分别扭。好容易一步三晃挪到床边坐下，秦霄贤抬头瞥一眼寸步不离的两个小道童，心中起急，只好狎昵地在周九良胸前揉了一揉，在对方配合的呻吟声中吃吃地笑，细长的胳膊伸直了一划拉，做足了纨绔子弟的模样：“你们都……都给我滚出去！小爷我……办事的时候，不愿意让人瞧着！”

两个道童对视一眼，见周九良点头，便应声退下，还贴心地带上了门，然而从脚步声中听得出来，他们还在外间守着，并未走远。秦霄贤伸手放下床帏，这才舒了口气，盘腿往床上一坐，压低嗓音道：“哥啊，眼下没人了，你可以说了吧。到底怎么回事？我身上钱是哪来的？我要怎么带你走？”

周九良似笑非笑地看他一眼，低头整着自己的衣襟，缓缓道：“璇儿，你怎么还像小时候一样，沉不住气？”

他倚在榻上，像小时候一样，顺手扯了秦霄贤腰上带着的零碎儿把玩。好巧不巧，上头有只前几日才挂上的墨玉连环锁，倒真是拆得开，只是费时候，谁也没心思去解它。周九良惯是喜欢摆弄这些玩意儿，也不和他说话，只顾叮叮当当拆解起来。秦霄贤心里起急，问两句，周九良就不耐烦，从床头摸出个空荷包摔到他身上，像小时候他俩交换玩意儿似的，秦霄贤只得捺下火气，捏着荷包左右翻看，突然大惊道：“这是上用的东西，你……”

周九良翻眼皮瞧他一眼，还是不说话。

秦霄贤从床上跳起来，再去仔细打量屋里的东西，果然大至桌椅箱柜，小至杯盏绢帕，尽是御制格式。他现下管着几间当铺，依律不得私收宫中物品，因此辨别上用形制绝没半分差错。如果他不知道这是周九良的卧房，他甚至会以为这里是……

“怎么可能，”秦霄贤跌坐在床沿上，喃喃道，“如果圣上知道，他，不，他当然知道，他……”

他磕磕绊绊说了半句，就再不敢往下说了。玉石叮铛声仿佛停顿半分，然后又规律响起。周九良的语气还是一样，淡淡道：“该怎么说，我这是，奉旨行事？”

秦霄贤猛地抬头。周九良嘴角微挑，把解到一半的锁拴回他的腰带上，说道：“璇儿啊，你现在明白了。你还想带我走？你要抗旨吗？”

秦霄贤脑中嗡地一声，张口结舌，再说不出话来。周九良手上动作几下，不待他反应过来，就解散了他的带扣。秦霄贤连忙伸手推他，然而周九良向后一躲，小腿勾着秦霄贤的膝弯，秦霄贤就稳不住，直接扑在了周九良的身上。

一声轻轻的呻吟飘进他耳朵里，秦霄贤只觉一股邪火从脐下三寸只窜顶门，手脚发软，腿间的玩意却硬得生疼。周九良身上缎子似的道袍向两侧滑落，露出白皙圆润的肩头和胸膛，触手一片温润，令人更是把持不住。

“……你太瘦了，以后少逛窑子吧，当心早早做了骷髅鬼。”

周九良刻薄抱怨道，从宽大的袍袖中抽出手来，左臂环着他的腰，右手伸进他的小衣里，不轻不重地揉了一下。秦霄贤全身绷紧，想抽身起来，可就像被施了定身法似的，一分一毫也动弹不得，只好挣扎着说道：“哥，你饶了我，我不能对孟哥不住……”

“对不住孟哥？这话从何说起。”周九良嗤笑一声，看着头顶的镜面琉璃瓦，一字一顿道：“你听好，我从前是郡王，现在又得皇帝宠幸，从头到脚都是皇上的人，与他有甚相关？”

孟鹤堂咬破了嘴唇，口中一片血腥之气。

私密的床笫低语回荡在狭小石室中，交叠一双人影映在他面前铜镜上，仿若这一场活春宫就在他伸手可及处上演。他心中惊痛，只因为他此刻能看到听到一切，那便意味着九良无时无刻不在监视之下，而且他自己也知道。

果如周九良所言，那么救他出去，便是抗旨，诛九族的大罪。难怪栾相与冯兄都无功而返。依他们的才智，恐怕在席上就已经全明白了。

孟鹤堂胸口发紧，本想潜心思索对策，耳边恰又传来一声放浪呻吟，让他心烦意乱。秦霄贤脸上通红，双眼发直，动作也不似先前灵巧，凑在周九良脖颈上吮吻轻咬，在他身上摩挲，弄得周九良胸前乳珠硬挺，一迭声的好哥哥好弟弟乱叫，白皙圆润的大腿缠在秦霄贤精瘦的腰上，挺身去找那根东西。

秦霄贤不停摇头，身子却不由自主往下沉。突破了紧闭的穴口，肠肉立刻紧紧密密包绕上来，温热湿软，真如桃源秘径，入而忘忧，教人魂销骨散。秦霄贤打个冷战，若不是他尚存几分理智，险些就此交代了：“你已准备过了？怎么、怎么嗯……”

他身子晃一晃，一个不稳便尽根没入，弄得周九良吃痛地叫了一声，指甲在他背上挠了几道印子出来，紧皱眉头，喘着气推他，叫他出去。秦霄贤呐呐应声，可不等他全抽出去，周九良又撒娇似的勾着他的脖子，红着脸叫好弟弟，轻着点，慢慢进来，哥哥要让你弄坏了。

那两人渐渐得趣，抽插之间竟隐隐带出水声，周九良的言语越发下流不堪。秦霄贤的动作却变得越来越僵硬，眼中无神，仿佛被梦魇住似的。孟鹤堂捏紧扶手，刚要起身，却被一只鹰爪似的手按回座椅。

“戏还未散，孟大人可别扫了兴啊。”

身边另一个陌生声音响起，同样的不阴不阳，然而行动无声，显然也是大内高手。戴着碧玉扳指的拇指按上镜面，淫猥地沿着两人的身形摸过去，口中啧啧有声，听得人一阵恶心：“想不到这秦小公子看着纤弱，本钱倒不小，床上也肯卖力气。难怪咱们主子选上他，是不是，孟大人？”

孟鹤堂只是沉默。直到那边妖精打架似的动静停了，只剩下两人渐渐平稳的喘息声，孟鹤堂这才转过头，看着一旁戴灰色面具的人，一字一顿道：“下官告辞，烦请带路。”

似是怒火攻心，声音沙哑，已经快说不出话来。那人短促一笑，如指甲刮擦镜面的尖锐，站到一边，看着孟鹤堂起身整好了衣服，捧起小道士的人头放回提盒内，又笑一声，冷冷道：“孟大人可是菩萨心肠，可知你不杀伯仁，伯仁却因你而死，你此刻惺惺作态，也是无益。”

“确然如此。”孟鹤堂神色凝重，却并无愧色，“只是他并非我所杀，他的脑袋也不是我砍下来的；真到清算罪业那日，阁下之罪，想必比在下要多得多了。”

灰面具哑声言道“不错”，倒有些赞许之意，自此不再多言，挑亮灯笼，转身在墙上某处敲击几下，就有一道翻板打开，现出一条漆黑狭长的小道，并不是他被人带来的那条路。

孟鹤堂深吸一口气，跟着他弯腰走进暗道，心中仍是惊痛交织，只绷着一根弦让自己不至失态，脑中杂乱纷繁，总也理不出个头绪来。他确信周九良做的一切都是有意为之，他心中有千百个可能性，但都无法确证。眼见着前方渐渐透出光亮来，他更是焦急，心想无论如何要再见周九良一面，一抬头，却突然怔住了。

这条路的尽头不是别处，恰恰是他镜中所见卧房的外间。隔着一道硬木镶缂丝绢绘屏风，里头哗啦啦响着水声，还有少年的声音轻柔地劝着：“师兄，请您起吧，再耽搁，水可又要冷了——”

“滚。”

周九良的声音干脆又冷漠。灰面具敲敲门框，清了清嗓子，屋里立刻安静下来。周九良叹了口气，慢吞吞地撑起上半身，抱怨道：“腰疼，起不来。”

“您是主子，都听您的，”灰面具说道，只是语气倨傲，与他的言辞毫不相符，“只是，您嘱咐小梅‘特别照顾’的客人，我为您带来了。您是见，是不见？”

“哐啷”一声，不知是什么东西掉了下来。周九良嘶了一声，拍拍床栏，低声道：“东哥，扶我出去。”

一道黑影从屏风后一闪而过。透过屏风，之见两个人影亲密地靠在一起，耳语几句，随即李鹤东便抱起周九良，走到外间，把他放在正中软椅上，负手侍立一旁。

周九良一直闭着眼睛，好像疲惫至极。直到坐在椅子上，这才不舒服地扭了扭身子，半躺半靠窝在上面，抬头看一眼孟鹤堂，又立刻垂下眼帘，柔声道：“先生一向可好？”

孟鹤堂点点头，只觉胸中热血上涌，压得他说不出话来。哪怕他知道周九良此刻仍是表演多过真情，但只要刚才那一眼，他就全明白了。

“既然好，那就请先生不要再来了。”周九良懒懒地挥了挥手，说道，“今日破例见您，只为与故人作别。之后您再想见我，也要同其他人一样，价高者得。我知先生深情，可莫要……错付在不值得的人身上。”

他特意在“深情”二字上咬重了音，二人数年间的默契让孟鹤堂立刻了然，暗运内力逼住血脉，顿时脸色苍白，踉跄着倒退半步，吐出一大口鲜血，惨然道：“好，好，好。我亲耳听你这样说，也算了了我的牵挂。”

他整整衣襟，行礼下拜，语带哽咽：“虽说你我再见无期，我也愿贤弟珍重自身，早脱苦海。”

“先生，您这是盼我早死啊。”周九良微微一笑，似乎全没看到孟鹤堂绝望吐血的样子，转头去找李鹤东，拉着他的手，呢喃着道哥哥抱我回去，外头冷呢。

李鹤东应声，转到周九良身前，先脱下披风裹住他，这才把人抱起来。周九良倚在他的怀里，哼唱着曲调奇怪的诗：“春花香，秋山开，嘉宾欢歌须金杯……”

孟鹤堂半跪在地，嘴角又沁出一丝鲜血，身子一歪，倒在地上，竟似昏了过去。立刻便有两个小道童从屋外走进来，将他抬上软榻，又有两人从内室把秦霄贤也抬出来，前后走进了秘道。

“这下你满意了？”周九良靠在浴桶里，看也不看突然出现在房间中的老太监，也不费心遮掩自己赤裸的身体，只拿着一方手帕，默默出神。

陈公公面无表情，微微躬身行礼，道：“不论咱家满不满意，今日之事，总要如实报予圣上知道。咱家有句良言相劝，孟大人亦有亲眷在京，他们能否得您庇佑，才是要紧。”

周九良突然攥紧了拳头，手臂上肌肉虬结，青筋暴起，再看不出一丝娇弱的模样。半晌，他才重新慢慢放开手，低声道：“知道了，你退下吧。”

陈公公应声告退。周九良叹了口气，望着顶上琉璃，喃喃道：“我不该害他。”

李鹤东的声音在他身后响起：“我保证，他情愿你这样‘害他’，也不愿像栾相那般无功而返。”

“不是每个人都像你一样。”

周九良从浴桶里起身，李鹤东伸手一拦迎上来的小道童，自己拿起旁边备好的软布，围在他身上，动作并无半分逾矩。周九良微微偏过头，用极低的声音道：“你原本不必卷进来，以至于现在脱身不得……我从未怪过谢爷。他不知情。”

“我留下，也不全是为着弥补他的过失。”李鹤东冷哼一声，低语道，“他还没那么大面子。”

“那为什么，东哥？”周九良苦笑，略略提高了些声音，继续说道，“你若真是为了我而留下，那么今晚，你是不是又要大醉一场了？”

话音未落，便有人轻轻叩门，紧接着就是三声酒坛落地的响声。

李鹤东于是也开始苦笑。他站远一步，手臂伸直，五指张开，指尖已在不受控制地微微颤抖。他看看眉头紧皱的周九良，宽慰似的拍拍他的肩膀，笑道：“我只是没想到，我也有嫌酒太多的一天。”

-TBC-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tips: 有兴趣的可以查一下九良唱的那句诗，或许能得到更多线索w


	6. Chapter 6

秦霄贤醒来的时候，只觉头痛欲裂，喉咙烧得生疼，如同宿醉一般。他连眼睛都没睁开，伸胳膊拍了拍榻沿，便有人递过一海碗茶汤。秦霄贤就着他的手几口喝完，转头就弯腰吐在了床头的痰盂里，连着这么吐了三回，胃里的东西倒得干干净净，然而头还是一样的疼。

耳边传来阵阵鸟鸣，显然已经第二天早晨了。秦霄贤强撑着睁开眼睛，刚要骂人，就见孟鹤堂坐在床边，把碗递给一旁提心吊胆的小厮，微笑着轻拍他的背。

秦霄贤连忙坐起来，满面通红，嘴里念叨着不敢劳烦，又忙说对不住。孟鹤堂神色自若，另拿了两个枕头递过去，让他歪着说话儿：“你不是喝醉，是让人下了药了。药在他身上，不在酒里。”

秦霄贤喏喏应声，四周略略一望，就知是在自家一处别院内，心中稍安。他觑一眼孟鹤堂，见他眼下一片乌青，就知他彻夜未眠，便道：“孟哥您也太客气了，原是有小孩子在旁守着就成，您这……”

孟鹤堂抬手打断了他：“我等在这里，只要问你些事，问过就走。”

秦霄贤见他有些急躁之色，方知自己会错了意，连忙收了客套，正襟危坐，做了个“请讲”的手势。孟鹤堂道：“你仔细想想，昨天他给过你什么东西没有？或者跟你说过什么听不明白的话？”

“他给了我一个荷包……”秦霄贤在身上摸了一圈，疑惑道，“我记着我揣起来了啊？哪去了？”

“不必找了，里头的人不让你带出来，也是合理，”孟鹤堂皱皱眉头，“他还说过什么？只说在酒席上的话，进了屋之后的话就不必提了。”

秦霄贤挠了挠头，努力思索道：“都是些闲话，九良说看我面相，我今年怕是要破财。我说今儿个我来这儿就是破财了，他又给我说什么天道，什么阴阳，上为阳，下为阴——这我懂啊。哦对，他是拿了我的扇子说，万物皆有阴阳，比方说扇子就有阴阳，正面为阳，反面为阴。我问他说这个干嘛，他说人也有阴阳，要阴阳和合，给我解煞……我，不是，孟哥，我可没应他啊，他非拉着我去……”

孟鹤堂叹了口气，从床角一堆衣服里翻出他的扇子套来，抽出那柄象牙扇子，和桌上的墨玉连环摆在一起，说道：“行了。亏你能记着几句话。我还得谢谢你。”

秦霄贤连连摇头，脸直红到耳朵根，但还捺不住好奇，探头来看孟鹤堂摆弄扇子。孟鹤堂叫备下了纸笔墨砚，又将屋里的人都赶了出去，见秦霄贤伸脖子看，便把扇子塞他手里，说道：“对光举着。”

秦霄贤乖乖举着扇子，孟鹤堂眯起眼睛，瞧着扇面，在纸上竖着写下一串数字，让秦霄贤把扇子转一个面，再照着写下第二列数字。最后指指那串墨玉连环，照旧让秦霄贤拿起来对着阳光。

这回秦霄贤看见了，在每个环的内圈或外圈上，都有一条细细的划痕。他看着孟鹤堂在纸上写着一二三四，一拍脑门，恍然大悟道：“原是我忘了，他小时候手可快，一盏茶功夫能解十套连环，怎么昨儿磨烦半天也没解开，竟是为了这个。”他看着孟鹤堂写下的字，再去看环和架梁，说道：“上为阳，下为阴，外为阳，内为阴。一二三四，就是这样推出来的，是不是？”

孟鹤堂拍拍他的胳膊，像学堂里那时一样，笑道：“好，看来不是真傻。”

秦霄贤顿时喜笑颜开，也不管扇子上的字孟鹤堂是怎么瞧出来的了，继续问道：“那这些……密码，是什么意思？怎么解？”

孟鹤堂道：“这是前朝武毅将军所创的字码，只要有一套底文，便可依反切音律，将消息文字拼出来。”见秦霄贤仍有些迷茫，便提笔在纸上写下两段诗：

柳边求气低，波他争日时。莺蒙语出喜，打掌与君知。

春花香，秋山开，嘉宾欢歌须金杯，孤灯光辉烧银缸。之东郊，过西桥，鸡声催初天，奇梅歪遮沟。

他指着第一排数字“十，十六，一”，对秦霄贤道：“我现将底文给你了，只找前两个字，第三个数是音调，你且试试念出来。”

秦霄贤撑着脑袋，一个个字数过去，日常管账的小少爷竟像不识数似的，数错了两回，才慢慢拼道：“时，光——双？”

孟鹤堂点点头，继续写下他已经推出的密文：

双全楼，冬梨蜜饯。

秦霄贤两眼瞪得溜圆，不可置信道：“他费了这么大劲，就为了个没听说过的小零嘴儿？孟哥，他不会是耍我们吧？”

孟鹤堂微微一笑，把那两张纸都撂在炭炉里烧成了灰，说道：“天机不可泄露。你好好歇着。还有，无论想什么办法，尽快筹些银子出来。”

“啊？”秦霄贤疑惑道，“要银子做什么？”

孟鹤堂一摊手，道：“我不知道。但是九良说你要破财，你总要有财可破，是不是？”

说着话，他将扇子和玉连环都揣在了自己怀里，又低头对秦霄贤道：“如果有人问起我，或是这两日的事情，你知道该怎么应付。”

“装傻。”秦霄贤点点头，叹道，“孟哥，再装我就真傻了。你多少得告诉我点事儿吧？”

孟鹤堂沉默一阵，再看向秦霄贤时，眼中竟有悲凉之意：“璇儿，你还不明白吗？难得糊涂，无知是福。你还小，还有数不清的好日子等着你——你得，好好活着。”

\------------------------------

双全楼。

孟鹤堂坐进包厢的时候，刚过未正一刻。

今日的角儿仍是靳鹤岚靳老板，说来他祖父还是郭老的半师，他也是进士出身，却不愿做官，成天玩票，在戏班里一呆就是八年。也亏他有把好嗓子，竟在京城闯出些名气，从票友混成了个小角儿。据传言，这双全楼是五年前有人专门为他买下的，但此人究竟姓甚名谁，也没人能说出个子丑寅卯来。倒是有位官老爷常往这儿跑，但此人是出了名的一毛不拔，想让他掏钱，恐怕比让他杀人还难。

孟鹤堂听着这些传言，他是知道内情的人，心里不免觉得好笑，眼瞧一人挺着小肚子一摇三晃地上了楼，和旁边的店伙计慢慢讲着话，心道他这些年倒是发福了不少。他放下手里的茶杯，紧赶两步迎了出去："朱先生……"

"啊哟我的个老天爷，"那人抬头瞧见孟鹤堂，脚下绊了一跤，差点从楼梯上滚下去，连忙抓着扶手，踉跄着稳住身形，掉头就往楼下跑。别看他身材圆滚，跑得倒快，一边跑还一边小声嘟囔，"快走快走，我几年前欠他一锅卤鸡爪，这债主晦气的很，找到这儿讨饭来了……"

"讨什么饭，"孟鹤堂又是好气又是好笑，从楼梯上翻身跳下去，正落在朱鹤松面前，伸手拦住了他，"老朋友，不是要吃你。我请你喝酒，可好？"

哪知道朱鹤松仍是慢慢悠悠摇头，一边推脱，一边撒泼似的叫嚷："喝不得，喝不得，喝了你的酒，就难免要替你卖命，我的命只有一条，还要留着陪我的岚岚……"

"放你的狗屁！"后台帘子一撩，里头传出一嗓子高声叫骂，"你都三日没来了，陪的是哪个小东西？你给我滚过来说清楚！"

楼下众人纷纷看过来，见朱鹤松红着脸不住搓手，四面鞠躬，一迭声道"见笑见笑"，不由得起哄的更厉害，多半也是笑这狗官昏庸，竟被个戏子勾得神魂颠倒的。

孟鹤堂也撑不住笑，一面用扇子挡起脸来，一面伸手挽着朱鹤松，拉着他往后台走："我记着当初还是他带你拜的郭老，你俩好的就跟一对儿似的。怎么现在各自成家了，还这么腻乎？"

朱鹤松只是讪讪地笑，吭哧半天说不出一句整话来。等到了后台，先有小孩子拦了一下孟鹤堂，听里头靳鹤岚说"让他进来"，孟鹤堂这才一挑帘子走了进去，拉着他的手，也不叫他本名，只学朱鹤松的称呼道："岚岚，好久不见了。"

靳鹤岚的姿态倒不像刚才在帘子里头喊得那样放浪，只是笑着拉他坐下，另一只手在桌子上轻敲两声，暗暗行了个平级的问候礼，又抖抖水袖，露出一只镂着金花的手镯。

孟鹤堂立刻了然——这是大内可以随意进出宫门的金花，他见过不少次了，可打成手镯纹样的，他还是头回见。他轻轻捏了捏靳鹤岚的手，靳鹤岚眼睛一亮，知道他心里明白，便松了手，倚在朱鹤松身上，互相说些有的没的。谈了不过半盏茶功夫，靳鹤岚和朱鹤松对视一眼，靳鹤岚便开口问道："孟大人来此，是专为了听我唱戏呢，还是……"

"为了请老朋友喝酒。"孟鹤堂看看朱鹤松，又看看旁边守着他们的几个跟包的，先点了七八样酒，又开始一道道念下酒菜："蒸羊羔蒸熊掌蒸鹿尾……松花小肚晾肉香肠什锦素盘冬梨蜜饯……"

"等一等。"朱鹤松抬手打断了他，看着瞬间咬住嘴唇的靳鹤岚，知道他险些和自己同时说出来，不由得捏了把冷汗，干笑了两声，道："孟大人好大胃口，点了这些菜还不够，楼里可没会做的厨子。"转头对旁边人道："不必记了，他与你们开玩笑的，只将我往常点的那些凑一桌就成。"

几个跟包的正愁记不得菜谱，如同得了特赦似的，欢天喜地地跑出去了。靳鹤岚这才长出一口气，说哥啊，你到底遇见什么事儿了，非得劳动那位爷？

朱鹤松倒是来来回回打量孟鹤堂，又吸吸鼻子，一向不紧不慢的人竟面露急色，突然问道："莫不是为了……他？"

孟鹤堂微微颔首，拍拍朱鹤松的肩膀，做个噤声的手势。朱鹤松半张着嘴，过了好一会儿才回过神来，恨恨地捶了下桌子，咧着嘴骂起了街："这个小王八蛋，我就说，他要是这么就死了，岂不是白费了我变着花样给他做的许多顿饭？"

他看向孟鹤堂，说道："我听见了，你刚刚特意点的一道菜，只有那位小爷爷会做。要想见着他，少不得还要让阿靳冒些风险。"

"慢着，"孟鹤堂皱了皱眉头，"小爷爷……你们说的，莫不是出身杏林世家的御医，少谢爷谢文金？"

"不是他还有谁？"靳鹤岚叹道，"自两年前他父亲病逝后，他几乎没出过宫门，只嘱咐我，如有人提起这道菜，便去找他，他必会来见这个人。"他想了想，又道，"恕我多一句嘴，孟哥您先前不知道要找的是谢爷，想必不是为求他治病，而是为求他救人，我说对了吗？"

"是，我也不瞒您，"孟鹤堂看向朱鹤松，说道，"您知道是为谁，一定知道其中诸多危险，二位务必小心谨慎。"

朱鹤松思索着点头，突然打个响指，看着靳鹤岚眨眨眼睛，也不说话，只用手在脖子上一横，做了个砍头的手势。

靳鹤岚也是一拍大腿，说道："可不是，要论危险，还有比他俩更不怕危险的吗？可你能找得着他们？"

"那是自然，"朱鹤松一本正经地说道，又恢复了慢悠悠的腔调，"那两个竹竿精痨病鬼还欠我五十文的饭帐，五十文啊。我偶尔还要追去催一催，啊，对，催一催。"

语气严肃，却把靳鹤岚逗得趴在桌子上，抖着肩膀笑个不住。朱鹤松笑眯眯地捏他胳膊，见他不动，又去戳他肋条，靳鹤岚就跳起来，和他厮闹成一团。等他们安静下来，朱鹤松这才附耳过去，对孟鹤堂低声说了几句。

孟鹤堂点点头，笑道："可巧我也正想找他们两个，还要多谢你们。不过这倒不急。"

他的目光在两人身上逡巡几回，笑道："二位比从前更亲近了，究竟这些年有什么趣事儿，朱先生可得给我好好讲讲。"

-tbc-


End file.
